La nueva cazadora de Griffindor
by Ginny Collins
Summary: O_o esto parece una teleserieee!!! =)!! Ginny esta enamorada... Oliver tambien... Un rechazo puede significar harto... El niño que vivio es una desepcion... miles de cosas pasan en esta historia... este es el primer capitulo... ;) leanla y digan que les


La nueva cazadora de Griffindor  
  
N/A: Historia hecha 100% sin inspiración.  
  
Ginny caminaba alegremente por los pasillos de la escuela, camino a la biblioteca. Iba en busca de un libro de quidditch, ya que era la nueva cazadora y quería saber todo lo posible sobre ese puesto. Entró en la gran habitación y se dirigió a la sección de deportes. Encontró un sin fin de libros, pero ninguno le servía, hasta que lo vio: un libro rojo con hermosas letras plateadas que formaban el título de "Los cazadores más famosos de la historia". Al acercar su mano, otra se acercó por otro lado, quedando sobre la de Ginny. Esta última siguió el brazo de la otra mano con la mirada para ver de quien era y se encontró con los hermosos ojos marrones del capitán de su equipo, quien estaba un poco sonrojado al igual que ella. Wood quitó su mano y se fue, con los puños cerrados, a una mesa, cubriendo su rostro con un libro de artimancia.  
  
Ginny tomó el libro y se sentó también, pero en una mesa muy alejada a la de su capitán. Comenzó a leer, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía quitarse el rostro de Wood de su cabeza. Entonces, para concentrarse mejor, se llevó el libro a los campos de quidditch, donde se sentaba a estudiar cuando tenía un examen cerca. Pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que, cuando se sentó en las gradas, comenzaron a pasar por su mente las imagenes de cuando Wood la eligió como cazadora.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + Flash Back + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +   
  
Ginny estaba sentada en el cesped de la cancha de quidditch, lugar donde estudiaba todos los días. Esta vez, leía su materia de Herbología, solo por repasar un poco. Sintió unos pasos cerca de ella, pero no les hizo caso. Los pasos se sentían cada vez más cerca, hasta que se detuvieron justo a su lado. El joven que los daba, se sentó a su lado, y sin dejar de mirar el horizonte, dijo:  
  
"¿Tú eres hermana de Fred y George cierto? Te he visto varias veces por aquí."  
  
"Este... si le molesta que estudie aquí yo puedo..." respondió Ginny muy nerviosa, tomando sus cosas y levantandose, pero fue interrumpida por su interlocutor.  
  
"No, no te preocupes, estás en tu derecho. Dime, ¿Te gusta el Quidditch?"  
  
"Me encanta, es mi sueño pertenecer al equipo, pero al parecer, todos los puestos están utilisados..."  
  
"No todos Virginia."  
  
"¿Có... cómo sabe mi nombre?"  
  
"Lo dice tu libro."  
  
"Ah..." dice viendo su libro con cara de '¡Doh!'  
  
"¿Te gustaría ser cazadora?"  
  
"¿¡Lo dice en serio!? ¡¡Claro!!"   
  
"Tendré que probarte, eso sí."  
  
"Cuando quiera."  
  
"Ven mañana en la tarde."  
  
"Está bien. ¡Adiós y muchas gracias!"  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + Fin Flash Back + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Ginny se emocionaba cada vez que recordaba esa conversación, no sabía por qué, pero lo hacía. Escuchó ruidos cerca de ella, lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos: ahí, radiantemente hermosos, venían Harry Potter y Wood, conversando sobre el último partido de Quidditch entre Irlanda y Rusia. Los ojos de Ginny inspeccionaron a los dos Griffindors que iban caminando por la cancha; sus ojos brillaban de felicidad al ver a Harry, pero por alguna razón, cuando vio a Oliver, sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco. Sacudió su cabeza repitiendose a si misma que ella amaba a Harry, solo a Harry.   
  
Bajó a grandes saltos las gradas, parandose junto a los dos chicos.  
  
"Ho.. hola Harry... .//_//."  
  
"¡Hola Gin! ¿Escuchaste? Irlanda le ganó a Rusia ^____^"  
  
"¿Sí? Y yo que apoyaba a Rusia..."  
  
"Yo también." dijo Wood mirando a la menor de los Weasley con una sonrisa.  
  
"O///O Eh... bueno.. yo... disculpen."  
  
Se fue corriendo, dejando atras a los dos muchachos quienes la miraban desconcertados. Estaba más roja que un tomate, incluso más roja que su cabello. ¿Por qué se sonrojó ante aquella sonrisa? ¿Por qué cuando miraba a Wood se sentía igual a cuando miraba a Harry? ¿Qué le sucedía?   
  
+ + + + +  
  
Al día siguiente, se levantó con muchos ánimos y muy emocionada: era su primer partido como cazadora oficial de Griffindor. Bajó a la sala común corriendo con una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual se le borró al ver a Harry y su hermano sentados en un sillón, jugando ajedrez mágico. Se acercó, nerviosa, a los dos amigos y los saludó. Harry le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que derretían a Ginny, la cual se ruborizó hasta el tope. Los tres bajaron al gran comedor para tomar desayuno. En la mesa había solo una persona: Oliver Wood. ¿Cómo era posible que adonde Ginny fuera se encontrara con él o con Harry?   
  
Los muchachos saludaron al capitán del equipo de quidditch y se sentaron. Apenas lo hicieron aparecieron sus platos con los desayunos preparados. Charlaron y comieron por un rato, mientras tanto, a la mesa se le habían agregado varias personas más.  
  
Ginny se levantó de pronto diciendo que debía ir a la biblioteca, pero alguien le agarró el brazo. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y vio que quien la había sujetado era Oliver.  
  
"Virginia, después necesito hablar contigo ¿vale?"  
  
"Es.. es... está bien..."  
  
La muchacha se fue caminando por los pasillos imaginando que era lo que Wood tenía que decirle. Tal vez era que ya habían encontrado a una cazadora mucho mejor que ella, o tal vez quería desearle suerte. Quien sabe, incluso puede que quería pedirle algún favor especial. O, si tenía suerte, quería decirle que Harry la amaba pero no tenía el coraje para decirselo él mismo. Ante aquella última idea Ginny sacudió la cabeza, eso era imposible. ¿O no?   
  
Entró a la biblioteca y se sentó para poder continuar el libro de cazadores que había encontrado. Era realmente interesante. Habían muchas mujeres importantes, incluso, hablaba más de cazadoras que cazadores. El libro era increíblemente bueno y enseñaba muchas cosas. Ginny pensó en que Hermione tenía razón: los libros son interesantes si uno los leía con ánimos y con ganas.  
  
Una mano se apoyó en su hombro, sacandola de su lectura. La muchacha levantó la mirada y vio a Oliver Wood, recordando que éste le había dicho que debía hablar con ella.  
  
Salieron de la biblioteca y caminaron por los oscuros pasillos del colegio. No se decían nada, solo intercambiaban miradas de nerviosismo de vez en cuando. Oliver estaba completamente sonrojado, pero no se notaba mucho. Ginny, por su parte, se sentía incomoda, el silencio le molestaba. De tanto caminar, ni cuenta se dieron cuando llegaron a un árbol cercano al lago del castillo. Ambos chicos se sentaron aún sin cruzar palabra alguna.  
  
Pasó un largo e incomodo rato antes de que se articulara alguna palabra. Ginny fue la valiente que rompió el silencio.  
  
"¿Qué necesita Oliver?"  
  
Wood la miró, perdiendose en aquellos ojos azules tan peculiares que la chiquilla, cuatro años menor que él, tenía. Se armó de valor y, respirando con mucha dificultad, dijo tartamudeando:  
  
"Virginia... yo... este... yo... yo... .//_///."  
  
"Digame."  
  
"Yo... yo... yo... YOTEAMO!!" dijo de un solo viaje.  
  
"O//////O"  
  
La chica se ruborizó hasta el tope. Sintió como en esas palabras se encontraba una daga que se enterraba en su pequeño y frágil corazón treceañero. Lágrimas se atrevieron a correr, traviesas, por sus pálidas mejillas, llenas de pequitas, lo que desconcertó a Oliver.  
  
"Oliver... yo...no sé qué decir... Yo... yo amo a Harry Potter"  
  
Wood observó incredulo a Ginny. No podía creerlo: la primera vez que se enamoraba y lo rechazaban. Sintió como unas lágrimas rebeldes osaban recorrer sus mejillas, aunque no eran tantas como las de Ginny, viajaban con más amargura que las de la chica. Se levantó sin decir nada y se fue. Lo último que escuchó de la pequeña de tercer año fue un "lo siento".  
  
+ + + + + + +  
  
Era hora del partido contra Slytherin y el capitán de Gryffindor no llegaba. Ginny era quien estaba más preocupada, se sentía culpable. Se escuchó como se abría la puerta del camarín y ahí, con los ojos rojos, la cara blnca y una botella de un líquido verde en su mano, apareció el muchacho. Jugó sin mucho ánimo, lo que le permitió a las serpientes meter noventa puntos. De no ser por Harry, los leones habrían perdido.  
  
Después del gran juego, todos los alumnos de la casa del 'chico que vivió' se reunieron para celebrar, excepto Oliver, quien no tenía ánimo ni para sonreir sínicamente. Subió lentamente a su cuarto y no bajó más. Ginny lo observó con mucha tristesa. Ella lo quería, pero no era amor. ¿O sí? ¡No! Ella amaba a Harry. ¿O no? "Estúpido Corazón." dijo.  
  
Fin  
  
N/A: Este es el primer capítulo de esta historia... no esperen mucho.. ya que sé que no está muy buena... ¬¬ la hice con 0 inspiración!!! jejeje... el siguiente capitulo está quedando muy bueno ;) (segun yo)... jeje... asi que dejen reviews po!!! si no dejan no subo el siguiente capitulo!!! ;) chaus!!!! portense bien niños!!! 


End file.
